Ferrari
|years = 1929 - Present |games = Gran Turismo HD Concept Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |cars = Ferrari F40 '92 Ferrari 458 Italia '09 Ferrari California '08 Ferrari F10 Ferrari F2007 }} Ferrari N.V. is an Italian sports car manufacturer based in Maranello, Italy. Founded by Enzo Ferrari in 1929 as Scuderia Ferrari, the company sponsored drivers and manufactured race cars before moving into production of street-legal vehicles in 1947 as Ferrari S.p.A.. Throughout its history, the company has been noted for its continued participation in racing, especially in Formula One, where it has enjoyed great success. Among their most famous vehicles are the F40, Enzo, FXX, and the F430. Ferrari made their long-awaited series debut in Gran Turismo HD Concept and have since appeared in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5, Gran Turismo 6 and Gran Turismo Sport. List of cars in Gran Turismo Gran Turismo HD Concept *Ferrari 599 '06 *Ferrari 599/Tuned Gran Turismo 5 Prologue *Ferrari 512BB '76 *Ferrari 599 '06 *Ferrari California '08 *Ferrari F2007 *Ferrari F40 '92 *Ferrari F430 '06 Gran Turismo PSP *Enzo Ferrari '02 *Ferrari F2007 Gran Turismo 5 Premium cars *Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 - Cr. 20,000,000, LV 21 *Ferrari 430 Scuderia '07 - Cr. 302,500, LV 13 *Ferrari 458 Italia '09 - Cr. 283,000, LV 13 *Ferrari 512BB '76 - Cr. 102,500, LV 8 *Ferrari 599 '06 - Cr. 320,300, LV 12 *Ferrari California '08 - Cr. 236,000 (or can be won by finishing La Festa Cavallino in 1st), LV 11 *Enzo Ferrari '02 - Cr. 1,000,000, LV 15 *Ferrari F10 - Cr. 10,000,000, LV 24 *Ferrari F2007 - Cr. 12,500,000, LV 24 *Ferrari F40 '92 - Cr. 450,000, LV 11 *Ferrari F430 '06 - Cr. 243,200, LV 12 *Ferrari SP1 '08 - Cr. 1,500,000, LV 12 Standard Cars *Enzo Ferrari '02By import from GTPSP Cr. 1,000,000 *Ferrari F2007 Gran Turismo 6 Both the Ferrari F2007 and the Ferrari F10 were supposed to be featured in the game, but ended up being removed from the game due to licensing issues. *Ferrari 250 GTO CN.3729GT '62 *Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta passo corto CN.2521 '61 *Ferrari 365 GTB4 '71 *Ferrari Dino 246 GT '71 *Ferrari FXX '07 *Ferrari GTO '84 *Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 *Ferrari 430 Scuderia '07 *Ferrari 458 Italia '09 *Ferrari 512BB '76 *Ferrari 599 '06 *Ferrari California '08 *Enzo Ferrari '02 *Ferrari F40 '92 *Ferrari F430 '06 *Ferrari SP1 '08 Gran Turismo Sport *Enzo Ferrari '02 *Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta passo corto CN.2521 '61 *Ferrari 250 GTO CN.3729GT '62 *Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 *Ferrari 365 GTB4 '71 *Ferrari 458 Italia '09 *Ferrari 458 Italia GT3 '13 *Ferrari 458 Italia Gr.4 *Ferrari 512BB '76 *Ferrari Dino 246 GT '71 *Ferrari F40 '92 *Ferrari F50 '95 *Ferrari GTO '84 *Ferrari LaFerrari '13 Ferrari in Gran Turismo Events Gran Turismo 5 Ferrari in License Tests Gran Turismo 5 Trivia *In Gran Turismo Sport, while making a new livery for Ferrari cars in the Livery Editor, the amount of Brand Decals available are reduced and limited to a single folder. Using custom decals can compensate for the missing content. Notes Category:GT HD Manufacturers Category:GT5 Prologue Manufacturers Category:GT PSP Manufacturers Category:GT5 Manufacturers Category:GT6 Manufacturers Category:GT Sport Manufacturers